The Inugangs theme songs
by Sk8ergirl15
Summary: Just them singing music, that i guess fits them.
1. Inuyasha

**I do not own Inuyasha co. 0r the song "Break stuff" Limp Bizkit does.**

Inuyasha

"Half-breed give me the sword, now". Sesshomaru yelled.

"Why do I wake up". Inuyasha said.

Its just one of those days  
When you don't wanna wake up  
Everything is fucked  
Everybody sux  
You don't really know why  
But want justify  
Rippin' someone's head off  
No human contact  
And if you interact  
Your life is on contract  
Your best bet is to stay away motherfucker  
It's just one of those days!!

_chorus_  
Its all about the he says she says bullshit  
I think you better quit  
Lettin' shit slip  
Or you'll be leavin with a fat lip  
Its all about the he says she says bullshit  
I think you better quit talkin that shit  
(Punk, so come and get it)  
Its just one of those days  
Feelin' like a freight train  
First one to complain  
Leaves with a blood stain  
Damn right I'm a maniac  
You better watch your back  
Cuz I'm fuckin' up your program  
And if your stuck up  
You just lucked up  
Next in line to get fucked up  
Your best bet is to stay away motherfucker  
Its just one of those days!!

_chorus_

I feel like shit  
My suggestion is to keep your distance cuz right now im dangerous  
We've all felt like shit  
And been treated like shit  
All those motherfuckers that want to step up  
I hope you know I pack a chain saw  
I'll skin your ass raw  
And if my day keeps goin' this way I just might break somethin' tonight...  
I hope you know I pack a chain saw  
I'll skin your ass raw  
And if my day keeps goin' this way I just might break somethin' tonight...  
I hope you know I pack a chain saw  
I'll skin your ass raw  
And if my day keeps goin' this way I just might break your fuckin' face tonight!!  
Give me somethin' to break  
How bout your fuckin' face  
I hope you know I pack a chain saw, what!!...

_chorus_

"What's a chain saw?" Sesshomaru asked and Inuyasha shrugged and Kagome rolled her eyes.

**Hehe funny, done with Inu on to...um...**


	2. Kagome

**I don't own Inuyasha co. or the song "Don't tell me" by Avril Lavigne.**

Kagome

Kagome was walking from the well to the village, but when she walked through Inuyasha's forest she saw Inuyasha hugging Kikyo by the god tree and she ran to the village and into Keade's hut with the rest of the gang and started to sing.

You held my hand and walked me home, I know  
Why you gave me that kiss it was something like this it made me go ooh ohh  
You wiped my tears, got rid of all my fears, why did you have to go?  
Guess it wasn't enough to take up some of my love  
Guys are so hard to trust  
Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl?  
The one who gives it all away, yeah

_Chorus:_  
Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?  
Did you think that it was somethin I was gonna do and cry?  
Don't try to tell me what to do,  
Dont try to tell me what to say,  
You're better off that way

Don't think that your charm and the fact that your arm is now around my neck  
Will get you in my pants I'll have to kick your ass and make you never forget  
I'm gonna ask you to stop, thought I liked you a lot, but I'm really upset  
Get out of my head get off of my bed yeah thats what I said  
Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl, the one who, throws it all away

_Chorus_

This guilt trip that you put me on won't, mess me up I've done no wrong  
Any thoughts of you and me have gone away

_Chorus_

Better off that way  
I'm better off alone anyway 

The rest of the gang looked at Kagome sadly but smiled when they saw a true smile on her face.

**Um done with this one, next will be...ooo look at all the pretty lights!**


	3. Sango

**I don't own Inuyasha co. or the song "Get over it" by Avril Lavigne, I think.**

Sango

Sango was walking around to see that dirty monk flirting with every girl his perverd eyes see. Sango sighed and went inside the hut with Kagome and Shippo (Inuyasha was in some tree) and began to sing.

Slipping down a slide  
I did enjoy the ride  
Don't know what to decide  
You lied to me  
You looked me in the eye  
It took me by surprise  
Now are you gratified  
You cried to me

La, la, la, la, la

Don't turn around  
I'm sick and I'm tired of your face  
Don't make this worse  
You've already gone and got me mad  
It's too bad I'm not sad  
It's casting over  
It's just one of those things  
You'll have to get over it

When I was feeling down  
You'd start to hang around  
And then I found your hands all over me  
And that was out of bounds  
You filthy rotten hound  
It's badder than it sounds, believe me

La, la, la, la, la

Don't turn around  
I'm sick and I'm tired of your face  
Don't make this worse  
You've already gone and got me mad  
It's too bad I'm not sad  
It's casting over  
It's just one of those things  
You'll have to get over it

Hey, you gotta get over it  
Hey, you gotta get over it

It's too bad I'm not sad  
It's casting over  
It's just one of those things  
You'll have to get over it

Don't turn around  
I'm sick and I'm tired of your face  
Don't make this worse  
You've already gone and got me mad

Don't turn around  
I'm sick and I'm tired of your face  
Don't make this worse  
You've already gone and got me mad  
It's too bad I'm not sad  
It's casting over  
It's just one of those things  
You'll have to get over it

You'll have to get over it

Kagome looked at her friend then outside to see Miroku flirting with some girl and she sighed and began to talk with Sango.

**Yea the end for this chapter, on to the next!**


	4. Miroku

**I don't own Inuyasha co. or the song "Pervert" by Nerf Herder**

Miroku

" I love the ladies." Miroku said then looked over to see Sango sitting on a rock, so being the kind, smart Miroku went over and sat by her, while Sango glared and Miroku started to sing.

When you met me at the party you thought I was a nice guy  
But you didn't have a clue at what was going on inside  
I ordered you a drink and asked you for a dance  
But all I really wanted was to smell your underpants

I'm a pervert, a pervert  
Can't change the way I am  
I'm a pervert, a pervert  
Don't want to shake my hand

That night you asked me over to watch Hollywood Squares  
You left me in your room, I left a stain on your teddy bear  
Can you see it in my eyes, can you see it in my smile?  
Can you see the way I imagine you doing doggystyle

I'm a pervert, a pervert  
I've got sweaty palms  
I'm a pervert, a pervert  
It just goes on and on  
On and on, on and on, on and on, on and on

You called me on the phone, said you wanted to talk  
But how could you have known what I was doing with my sock  
Say you want to be my girlfriend but will you love me anymore  
When you catch me with my polaroid outside the bathroom door

I'm a pervert, a pervert  
Can't change the way I am  
A pervert, a pervert  
Don't want to shake my hand  
I'm a pervert, a pervert  
I've got sweaty palms  
A pervert, a pervert  
It just goes on and on  
On and on, on and on, on and on, on and on 

Then all you could here was aloud slap and Sango blushing and walking away leaving a knocked out monk.

**Hehe, good song, next.**


	5. Shippo

**I don't own Inuyasha co. or the song "Lonely Day" by System of a down.**

Shippo

Shippo was walking around all by himself since no one will play with him since all of the people he is with are adult like, so he sings a song.

Such a lonely day  
And its mine  
The most loneliest day of my life

Such a lonely day  
Should be banned  
It's a day that I can't stand

The most loneliest day of my life  
The most loneliest day of my life

Such a lonely day  
Shouldn't exist  
It's a day that I'll never miss  
Such a lonely day  
And its mine  
The most loneliest day of my life

And if you go, I wanna go with you  
And if you die, I wanna die with you

Take your hand and walk away

The most loneliest day of my life  
The most loneliest day of my life  
The most loneliest day of my life  
Life

Such a lonely day  
And its mine  
It's a day that I'm glad I survived 

Then a little girl walks up to him and asks if he wants to play and he happly smiled and nodded and they ran off to play.

**Done with this one, next.**


	6. Sesshomaru

**I don't own Inuyasha co. or the song "I don't wanna fall in love" by Greenday**

Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru was just walking around thinking about Kagura and why she would help them kill Naraku. Then he started to sing in his head.

Don't want to have you hangin,  
Around me like a leech.  
I think you're just a problem,  
So stay the hell away from me because I don't believe in you.  
And I wanna sit here all my life alone.  
This may sound a little rough,  
Don't wanna fall in love.  
Don't need security.  
I ain't no dog without a bone.  
Don't have no time for love.  
So stay the fuck away from me because I don't believe in you,  
And I wanna sit here all my life alone.  
This may sound a little rough.  
Don't wanna fall in love.

This may sound a little rough.  
Don't wanna fall in love.  
This may sound a little rough.  
Don't wanna fall in love.  
This may sound a little fucked.  
Don't wanna fall in love. 

**Yep, done with this one...**


	7. Sesshomaru pt 2

**I don't own Inuyasha co. or the song "Getting away with murder" by Papa roach**

Sesshomaru part 2

Sesshomaru was thinking about his life and how he can get away with stuff and soon he will kill Inuyasha and take his sword.

Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness  
I need to calculate  
What creates my own madness  
And I'm addicted to your punishment  
And you're the master  
And I am waiting for disaster

_Chorus_  
I feel irrational  
So confrontational  
To tell the truth I am  
Getting away with murder  
It isn't possible  
To never tell the truth  
But the reality is I'm getting away with murder  
(Getting away, Getting away, Getting away)

I drink my drink and I don't even want to  
I think my thoughts when I don't even need to  
I never look back cause I don't even want to  
And I don't need to  
Because I'm getting away with murder

_Chorus_

Getting away, Getting away, Getting away,  
Getting away, Getting away, Getting away,  
Getting away, Getting away, Getting away,  
With murder

Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness  
I need to calculate  
What creates my own madness  
And I'm addicted to your punishment  
And you're the master  
And I am craving this disaster

_Chorus 2x_

He sang it out loud and Rin and Jaken where staring wide-eyed at him.

"What never seen a person sing before?!" Sesshomaru yelled and they clapped and Sesshomaru just walked away.

"Wait for me m'lord!" Jaken yelled running but tripped and smaked into the ground while Rin ran him over.

"That was great, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said as they walked away leaving a crying Jaken.

**Yea, i had to put this song in.**


	8. Jaken

**I don't own Inuyasha co. or the song "You don't love me anymore" by Weird al yankovic**

Jaken

Why must m'lord be so harsh? Jaken thought and sighed as he looked alittle ahead to see Sesshomaru walking with Rin next to him.

We've been together for so very long  
But now things are changing, oh I wonder what's wrong?  
Seems you don't want me around  
The passion is gone and the flame's died down

I guess I lost a little bit of self-esteem  
That time that you made it with the whole hockey team  
You used to think I was nice  
Now you tell all your friends that I'm the Antichrist

Oh, why did you disconnect the breaks in my car?  
That kind of thing is hard to ignore  
Got a funny feeling you don't love me anymore

I knew that we were having problems when  
You put those piranhas in my bathtub again  
You're still the light of my life  
Oh darling, I'm beggin', won't you put down that knife?

You know, I even think it's kinda cute the way  
You poison my coffee just a little each day  
I still remember the way that you laughed  
When you pushed me down that elevator shaft

Oh, if you don't mind me asking, what's this poisonous cobra  
Doing in my underwear drawer?  
Sometime I get to thinking you don't love me any more

You slammed my face down on the barbecue grill  
Now my scars are all healing, but my heart never will  
You set my house on fire  
You pulled out my chest hairs with an old pair of pliers

Oh, you think that I'm ugly and you say that I'm cheap  
You shaved off my eyebrows while I was asleep  
You drilled a hole in my head  
Then you dumped me in a drainage ditch and left me for dead

Oh, you know this really isn't like you at all  
You never acted this way before  
Honey, something tells me you don't love me any more, oh no no  
Got a funny feeling you don't love me anymore

_approximately 10 minutes and 2 seconds of silence_

_some loud and spontaneous noises_

"Jaken shut up!" Sesshomaru yelled looking behind him them looked forward again and walked.

"You know Jaken, you can't sing very good, unlike are Lord!" Rin said beaming with happiness as Jaken sighed and they walked again.

**Hmmm, can't think of a song for Rin but done with this chapter, on to the next, away my little weird shpe things, that will hopefully take over the world!**


	9. Inuyasha & Miroku

**I own Inuyasha and what nots.** **Song by that one guy...um...Shaggy "It wasn't me" or something like that. By the way at the begaining Miroku's talking to Inuasha**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 9**

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!!!! Kagome yelled running to the well crying and stuff. Kagome had caught Inuyasha _again_ with Kikyo. Inuyasha sighed at thought he'd got the Keade's hut and think then he seen Miroku and...

(Yo man) Yo  
(Open up man) What do you want man?  
(My girl just caught me)  
You let her catch you?  
(I don't know how I let this happen)  
With who?  
(The girl next door, you know?) Man...   
(I don't know what to do) Say it wasn't you  
(Alright)

Honey came in and she caught me red-handed  
Creeping with the girl next door  
Picture this we were both butt-naked  
banging on the bathroom floor

How could I forget  
That I had given her an extra key  
All this time she was standing there  
She never took her eyes off me

How you fi grant the woman access to your villa  
Trespasser and witness while you cling on your pillow  
You better watch your back before she turn into a killer  
Best for you the situation not to call the beaner  
To be a true player you have to know how to play  
If she say a night, convince her say a day,  
Never admit to a word when she say  
Unless she claim a you tell her baby no way

But she caught me on the counter  
( wasn't me)  
Saw me banging on the sofa  
( wasn't me)  
I even had her in the shower  
( wasn't me)  
She even caught me on camera  
( wasn't me)  
She saw the marks on my shoulder  
( wasn't me)  
Heard the words that I told her  
( wasn't me)   
Heard the screams getting louder  
( wasn't me)  
She our deadly was over  
Honey came in and she caught me red-handed   
Creeping with the girl next door  
Picture this we were both butt-naked  
Banging on the bathroom floor

I had tried to keep her  
From what she was about to see  
Why should she believe me  
When I told her it wasn't me

Make she know sey dat she really nuh have no right fi vex  
A never you she see a make di giggalo flex  
A smaddy else whe fava u ina di complex  
Seein' is believin' so you better change your specs  
You know she a go big up whole heap a things up from the past  
All di likkle evidence you betta know fi mass  
Quick pan you ansa know how fi talk  
But if she back a gun you know you better run fast

But she caught me on the counter  
( wasn't me)  
Saw me banging on the sofa  
( wasn't me)  
I even had her in the shower  
(wasn't me)  
She even caught me on camera  
( wasn't me)  
She saw the marks on my shoulder  
( wasn't me)  
Heard the words that I told her  
( wasn't me)  
Heard the screams getting louder  
(wasn't me)  
She said our dealy was over

Honey came in and she caught me red-handed  
Creeping with the girl next door  
Picture this we were both butt-naked  
banging on the bathroom floor

How could I forget  
That I had given her an extra key  
All this time she was standing there  
She never took her eyes off me 

Gonna tell her that I'm sorry for the pain that I've caused   
I've been listenin' to your reasonin'  
It makes no sense at all  
We should tell her that I'm sorry for the pain that I've caused  
You may think that you're a player  
But you're completely lost  
thats why i sing

Honey came in and she caught me red-handed  
Creeping with the girl next door  
Picture this we were both butt-naked  
banging on the bathroom floor

How could I forget  
That I had given her an extra key  
All this time she was standing there  
She never took her eyes off me

"Dude that sucks" Miroku said as Inuyasha sat down and nodded.

"Yea it does."

"So when you going to say sorry and get her back?" Miroku asked while Inuyasha stared at him blankly and shugged.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of this one, still can't think of one for Rin, mabe i'll have her sing one with Shippo or Kohaku or something.**


End file.
